A Friendships Bond
by funnysunnyhunnybunny
Summary: She fell for the Raven......made friend's with the Maraduars........but came out with the werewolf OCOC - OCRL
1. The Beginning

story....but if u don't......like tell me so I can improve rite.........luv yas...  
  
---------funnysunnyhunnybunnny-----------------  
  
On the outskirts of England, not far from London, there was a Manor, standing proud and grand, "no finer house anywhere" some would say. The people who lived in that Manor where the Silverwolfs. Lexia and Randy Silverwolf, as well as there little daughter, Bellatrix. Now, most people, with that much amount of money, and being pure-bloods, you would automatically think "snobs!" but they where the nicest people around, right next to the Weasleys.  
  
Lexia Silverwolf was very pretty; she had met Randy in Hogwarts, where she attended. She has long red locks, crystal blue eyes and fair skin. At Hogwarts, she was in Gryffindor, and is very close friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Potter and James Potter. She adores her godson dearly, and after Lily and James death, offered to take him in, but Dumbledore had other plans so she stepped aside. Randy Silverwolf was a handsome, rich and kind, everything a woman could want, except he had a secret. He was related to Rowena Ravenclaw, some people would think this was cool, except for Randy. He thought of it more as torture, having to meet the right people, wear a stupid ring, but it was a gift of privilege and he had to live with that. Randy was also close friends with the Marauders especially close to James. He had dark black hair and bright blue eyes, which was a trademark of the Ravenclaws. Lexia and Randy married after graduation and had Bellatrix a year later. They adore there daughter very much and are very happy. Bella ((which is her nickname)) was extremely beautiful, from the moment she was born, everyone knew she was the Heir, the Heir that would bring glory to Ravenclaw. She had dark navy blue locks, to her elbow, bright crystal blue eyes and fair skin. At first everyone thought she just got her eyes from her mother, but they where proven wrong when her hair started to grow.  
  
It was tradition, that all the women in Ravenclaw would wear a silver necklace with a crystal blue gem in the middle. The gem was magic; if anyone was in trouble, or needed help, someone would be at there side instantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lexia woke to a start, to hear Bella crying, meaning she was hungry; Lexia crawled out of bed carefully not to wake up Randy. She entered her room and smiled down. "Hush now, lets go get you something to eat shall we" said Lexia, picking up Bella and walking over to her kitchen. She got Bella's bottle and had started feeding her, looking out the window, smiling at the bright blue sky. Today would be there first day with Bella to Diagon Ally. Now she didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to show-off her pretty daughter.  
  
She walked back into her room and smiled at her husband before her, who had propped himself up with his elbows to hold his daughter. He smiled happily at her and held her close looking up at Lexia. "Sure she will be alright, someone said that the weather would be windy today, what if she gets cold?" asked Randy worriedly as he got a little annoyed, considering his wife had burst out laughing.  
  
"Darling, she will be fine.....for heavens sake it's a beautiful day outside". Randy handed Bella to Lexia as he got up and headed to the bathroom, Lexia looked down at Bella and smiled "time to get you dressed missy....." They headed to her room and lay her on the dresser, she changed her nappy and went to her wardrobe and looked through, picking a dark blue dress with light blue frills. She put it on and grinned widely, rubbing her nose with Bella's causing her to giggle. "You so beautiful darling, god, u don't even need clothes, I should just bring you like that", she laughs heartedly to herself as she goes to pack her bag, setting Bella among her toys.  
  
"Lexia, quick we have to get there earlier then expected" called up Randy, as he rushed around, fixing his cloak. Lexia rushed down the stairs and placed Bella on the floor as she put on her cloak and smiled. "Oh Randy look, she trying to walk" Lexia smiled proudly as Bella holds onto the banister and carefully stood up but her hands slip making her head hit the banister. She burst into tears, making her necklace burst into blue light, as the floor shakes from her cries, Lexia runs over and picks her up and holds her close ending her tears and the fiasco. This is not what they wanted to have today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks after there little incident and things started to look up for the Silverwolf family. Randy was a broomstick designer and also a quidditch player for Ireland. He had just got a raise as well as Ireland had made it to the semi-finals. Lexia was a part-time Healer at St Mungoes and Bella stayed at a local childcare. Voldemort was at the peak of his power, and as Randy and Lexia where with the Order it became harder to balance there jobs, they provided the headquarters as well some of the transportation.  
  
It was a particular rainy day, being the middle of January, it was also quite humid. Sure, cooling spells did work, but to cool down a whole manor was quite hard, as lexia rushed around in her loose trackies and singlet top, while Bella was stripped to her nappy. They had to hurry, there guests would be here any moment as Lexia rushed around she went to check the roast, it was gonna end soon as she slump into a chair for a breather. She couldn't take it anymore, she tried to push out what the party was for, well you wouldn't so much call it a party more of a gathering, it had been 3 months since Lily and James death, it was hard on everyone, and when Sirius was blamed for it, well she couldn't bare it. She swished her wand making her a strong cup of tea as she sat staring into space, the images of the night pouring back into her, she had pushed them out for so long, but now....it was just too hard.  
  
Lexia broke down, she burst into tears, such sadness and despair could be heard through out the whole house, as her necklace began to shine, her sister-in-law and friend, Shanea popped by her side and put an arm around her; Lexia automatically began crying into her shoulder, as she had done for the past 3 months. She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but she sure did over do it, she cried till no more tears came, Shanea told her, no, ordered her to go and sleep, as Lexia so gratefully did, Shanea said she would take care of the rest as she set down to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't know how long she slept for, but when she woke up, she only had a few minutes to get ready, she jumped out of bed glancing at her cloak and gasping slightly, how could Shanea let her sleep for so long?. She ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower and quickly put on her dress robe, silver/lilac, she put on a touch of make up and brushed her hair and smiled at the mirror slightly tilting her head to examine all her angles and sighed, this was going to be tough for her, everyone new how close she was to Lily, best friend since children, grown up together, did everything together, when they found James, Sirius and Randy they where falling over themselves of how gorgeous they where, at first Lexia dated Sirius, but he wasn't ready to commit, then for a brief period it was James, while Lily and Remus hit it off, but it didn't work between them either, so she went to sweet kind Randy and they connected from then on, of course Lily was thrilled and she enjoyed single life alone for awhile after she noticed James a bit more, and like Lexia and Randy had stayed together ever since.  
  
She walked down the highly polished stairs and looked around quite amazed, Shanea had done a very good job. When she reached the end she headed for the main Foyer and looked around, not many people had arrived, but quite a few. Remus, Lily's mum and dad, James parents as well, a few people from the order and Albus had arrived, she shivered slightly as she felt a pair of cold hands land on her hips, she turned to meet a pair of cold and depressing blue eyes, it was Randy. She hugged him and kissed him lightly, he took the death of James very seriously, and she could see that in his eyes as the sadness stood out from his happily and bubbly personality more then anything. He looked towards Remus and muttered to Lexia "please excuse me dear, but I believe I have a few old friends to meet" he sighed and headed over to the corner sadly. Lexia absolutely loathed him like this, it not only made her depressing, but there daughter, which is even worst. She nodded and headed to Albus and gave him a hug as he looked at her through his half-moon spectacles, his usually glittering eyes where now dull, tiresome and saddened. He thanks her for inviting him and went to take a seat at the table.  
  
She walked around to each guest, them all telling her how good of herself and Randy where to invite them, and that this was an honourable thing to do for Lily and James. When she reached Remus he looked worst then ever, hair messy, robes hanging loosely and big dark patches around his eyes. She pulled him into a hug, and him being taller, she snuggled into his muscly chest quite easily. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stared into his eyes, cold and lifeless she stared at his image for a moment and sighs. "I told you to cut your hair.....did I not?" her mouth twitched upwards slightly as well as his, but neither of them formed a smile. "Oh lay off Lexia, you know how hectic the Order is now" his voice husky and low. Just then a bell rang signalling them for dinner, she sat between Remus and Randy. Randy stood to make his speech as he usually did.  
  
"Thank you all for coming, me and Lexia very much appreciate, as you all know what this occasion is for, you problem think this is a party to mourn at and be saddened, when actually it's in respect of Lily and James Potter. I thank the Evans, the Potters, the workmates and the friends for all coming, know as we sit down and eat this meal I want you to think, remember and cherish those moments you had with those glorious people.......to Lily and James". Randy raised his cup as the words echoed through the Manor.  
  
"To Lily and James"  
  
A/N ok this is my 2nd story and I reckon it's pretty good don't you??? So like please review!!!!!! 


	2. Temptation

A/N Chapter 2 is now up ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show, plz turn all mobiles phones off out of common curtesy: p  
  
luv  
  
-------------------funnysunnyhunnybunny-------------------  
  
The party had ended as Lexia thanked the last guest for coming, she went into the dining room an slumped into a chair and sighed, rubbing her fingertips into her temples as she looked up and same Randy in the opposite chair, followed by Shanea and Remus. They all looked completely exhausted as a large bottle of Firewiskey set on the table. She got a glass and poured herself some, also filling up Randy's and Shanea's glass. They sat in silence thoughtfully as they thought about what happened tonight. It had been quite a good party, several people danced and enjoyed themselves, all knowing that this is what Lily and James wanted, for them t be happy, but of course, there was a small corner, where the depressors lay, Remus and Randy. Shanea and she had attempted to get the guys to dance, but of course, they didn't budge.  
  
But it wasn't a complete loss, she did end up dancing with Lily's father and a few of the quidditch players, but she would have liked to have danced with her husband. She took small sips from her drink wincing every now and then as the fiery sensation went down her throat. Shanea was first to break the ice." So......wasn't a complete let-down eh?" she hesitated, shifting eyes between Remus and Randy, Remus shrugged and Randy just shook his head. "I......I still am not coming to terms with their death, I keep on feeling that their gonna bust through the door, acting like they went on holiday or something" said Randy, his voice cracked and dry.  
  
After a few more hours of going through how much they missed Lily and James, Shanea and Remus decided it was time to leave, she hugged Shanea goodbye and put a supportive hand on her brother's shoulder, before aparating away. Remus hung around for a few minutes to assure me that if Randy ever tried to do something 'irrational' to just call for him; he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug and smiled. "Your very brave for doing this you know" he said kindly before aspirating away also. This was not going to be an easy night.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Lexia woke to a massive headache and an empty bed, her first instinct was to call for Randy, after there was no response she jumped out of bed and called his names a couple more times before calling for Remus. He popped by her side, still in his nightwear also. He glared around with alert and shook his head "bloody little bugger....." he muttered before apart ting and not coming back till a full hour, holding a very drunk and a very dirty Randy. Lexia ran to him, not knowing whether to be angry at him or sorry for him, she thanked Remus and told him to go and make a strong cup of tea as she led Randy to the bathroom. She started a warm bath and stripped him before carefully placing him in the bath.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, as the kettle boiled Remus was in deep thought, staring among the grounds, thinking, he had found his best friend, pissed in a pub smothered with death eaters. Could he be in danger? Could his family be in danger? He thought about how Lexia had looked when she first saw him and felt a pang of jealousy. He must admit, he was jealous, I mean who wouldn't be, rich, handsome, beautiful wife and daughter, perfect job, he had everything, not only that but Lexia was the thing that drove him wild. Sure he cared for her and loved her like a friend, but recently, every little kiss or interaction he made with her sent a tickling sensation down his spine. Was he falling for his best friend's wife? Who was also his friend? All he new was that he had to stop this feeling and now.  
  
Upstairs, anguish was just around the corner, and it was starting to get annoying. As Lexia washed her husband she couldn't help noticing that he had gotten quite muscular which made her smiled broadly as her thoughts travelled back to Remus and she sighed. She loved Remus dearly but every time she hugged him or kissed his cheek lightly he shuddered or shivered. It got her really upset at the fact that she was making her best friend uncomfortable. After she put Randy to bed, she put a cup of tea next to his bed and smiled before walking out and to the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus sighed as he turned and stared into the crystal blue eyes of Lexia. In one swift movement she walked over to him and gave him a hug as he shivered, she pulled away, quite hurt and concerned. "Remus what has gotten into you lately?" he shrugged and before he could stop himself he whispered "this...." as his lips pressed against hers. At first she was shocked but then she began to fall into the temptation and passion the werewolf was opening giving her as she took it.  
  
They pushed away from each other, eyes locked and panting slightly. Lexia sat down as well as Remus he sighed and looked up at her. "I'm sorry Lexia I didn't mean to...it was an accident" she saw the truthless in his eyes and smiled. "Forget about it alright........and don't mention anything to anyone" she got up and went to her husband's room feeling quite quilt.  
  
How could she do that? How could she do that to trusting and faithful Randy? He was so good to her and what does she do? Make out with hers and his best friend, but she vowed to herself it would never happen again.  
  
A/N *swings her scafe over her shoulder* and that's the end of that chapter.......... ((Lol))  
  
hope u liked it plz review....  
  
------------------funnysunnyhunnybunny--------------------------- 


	3. The Order and The Jealousy of Men

A/N OK next chapter..............lets hope its good.................  
  
-============funnysunnyhunnybunny================-  
  
It was dark, like the forbidden forest, she was walking, no jogging through following a light, she rounded the corner and saw..........Randy. He was tied up with ropes, cloaked men aiming their wands at him were laughing they muttered something about herself and Bellatrix but she couldn't hear it, the next thing she new, a flash of green light.  
  
Lexia woke up to a start on a grey Thursday morning. She slumped back into her bed and felt something run down her cheek. It was a tear, she had been crying which wasn't something unusual lately, she had been crying lately, and ever since Remus.......well she blocked that out of her mind all together.  
  
She felt Randy's hands go around her waist and she smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck, she looked out the window and rolled over to him and kissed him." Good morning sweetie, hope you slept well" he smiled and whispered back seductively "well I sure didn't get enough, not falling asleep straight away of course....." she shoved him playfully and grinned. All of a sudden their door burst open to find a very ragged Remus; he was used to seeing Randy and Lexia in bed together, their satin gray sheets covering them. He felt that pang again but pushed it away. "Randy, Lexia we need to use the room for a moment" they both nodded and hurried to get ready.  
  
The room was a special secret room the Order was using; it's where they kept all their information for the Order. A few minutes later Lexia rushed down with Randy, Bella was still in her room and the house elves where watching her as Lexia provided breakfast downstairs rushing around. The usual were there Dumbledore, Minevera, Remus and a not so usual person Severus. She was taken aback to see him but smiled all the same and nodded and refused to look at him for the rest of the time there.  
  
You see Severus and Lexia didn't get along at school, come to think of it, no one did except the Lioness of Gryffindor, Lily. She was friends with Severus which made waves at school but it blew over and because Lexia was so close to Lily it kind got in the way she had kind of become friends with him except when he kissed Lexia on an outing they went on. Severus had had a crush on Lexia since he saw her, or so she thought ((well hoped not to think)) but really she would never know.  
  
Severus had actually found time to come which was very rare. He stared around the room listening intently but not speaking. However when he saw Lexia he heart beat a little faster. Yes he had to admit he like her, no loved her, it was more then a little school crush now. Yes she was married; yes she was a Maudauer and sister-like friend to Lily Evans the only person in the world to show him friendship. He really cared for Lily and her death shook him deeply but Lexia was the shining star of his life and the only thing keeping him there.  
  
But he new it wouldn't happened, never, nothing good ever happened to him and it wasn't going to start now. Sure he had his upturns I mean kissing her in 7th year was the best but that was all. She was too beautiful for him, long red locks sparkling blue eyes and then there was him grey greasy and dark, he was not fit for an angel like her and he never would be. He went back to listening to Dumbledore tell everyone about the new information he had gotten for Voldemort saying how everyone is to watch their backs......and be careful.  
  
He stared watching her every graceful swift movement she made all the while pretending to listen to Dumbledore. It was official it was so plainly put out in front of him that he had to accept the truth, he loved Lexia more then a friend, he wanted her, it wasn't just lust now it was beyond that it was yearning. "Would you like some toast Remus?" asked Lexia smiling sweetly as she usually did. Remus was brought back to Earth and smiled back imagining hearing her voice everyday in the morning; he accepted one and muttered a small thank you then decided to listen when his name was mentioned.  
  
They all emerged from The Room and went into the living room for some tea. Lexia busied herself in the kitchen and came out with tea and handed one to everyone smiling all the same. She went back into the kitchen then back to the room was she sat beside Randy. She took his hand and put it with hers smiling and resting her head on his shoulder. Randy smiled down at her then smiled at Remus who was staring at him. Randy straightened up in alert and whispered to Lexia "I hear her crying, let me go check". Lexia nodded and leaned back into the chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone had left Remus, Lexia, Randy and Shanea went into the kitchen and all sat down to tea. Shanea looked around in boredom and stared at an empty bottle and grinned. She went and picked it up staring down at the dumbstruck people before her. They all gave her a look of knowing and exchanged smirking looks. "Oh come on, how long has it bee, must be a couple of years now" the 3 of them shrugged and huddled in. Randy put his arm around Lexia as she smiled and moved closer. "Ok who's going to start?" said Shanea pointing around she then grinned wickedly at Remus and shoved the bottle in his hands. He stared at it for a while then placed it on the table and spun it.  
  
It landed on Randy who gave a lopsided grin "ok Remus do your worst!" he said a glint of mischief in his eye. Remus looked around and stared at Lexia he felt a pang I his chest but said it anyway "I dare you to give Lexia the most passionate kiss you can muster and frankly that's not much" he said the last part with a grin as Randy pouted. "Better then you Remus" Lexia snuggled closer to him smiling kissed him casually at first but then he got more intimate she smiled inwardly it seemed like the world had stopped because it had been along time since Randy had kissed her that way.  
  
"Stop!..." said Remus his voice exparated. He couldn't take it, he stared at the ground and sat down hearing them panting and staring at him Lexia's eyes piercing into the back of his neck. "I mean time's up...." Lexia's blue eyes glowing slightly and still panting stood up and calmed herself. Shanea stood eyes widened slightly and bit her bottom lip before speaking " It was a stupid idea besides it's late I best be going" she looked at the ground when Lexia went to give her a hug goodbye she looked away emotionless and whispered "bye Randy" before apaparating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things now had took a very bad turn. Shanea refused to talk to her, Remus wouldn't even be in the same room as her and Randy was furious at Remus and a little mad at her even though he didn't admit. So where would she go now? She still had Amethyst or Amy as she was called by her friends, but if she told her the story wouldn't she get upset too?. I mean Amy always did have a crush on Randy but overcame it by going out with Sirius, mind you the last time she heard of Amy was that she was married to the Hufflepuff Demetrious Salantina, a exchange student from Beuxbaxton. So she thought she might just send an owl first  
  
Dear Amethyst,  
  
It has been far too long last I heard you where married up with Demetrious from Hufflepuff?. I really would like to catch up and have a talk I'll come to your place tomorrow say around 12? See you then Amy  
  
love  
  
Lexia.  
  
She re-read the letter and smiled then called her tawny owl, Arias, over to her. She tied it on her leg and watched it fly out till it was a mere spec in the sky. She then returned to Bella's room, the only person who would actually realize she was there. She hugged her and rocked her gently smiling "you'll never forget me, will you darling?" she whispered as she went over to the window watching the sky go from orange to blood red to darkness. 


	4. Kisses and Tears

As the days went by Lexia's life had started to look up. She had got a reply from Amethyst and it was quite cheerful.  
  
Dearest Lexia,   
  
It has been too long and I have missed you so as well as the other Marauders. Please do come over it would be a great treat and I wish for you to meet my family as long as I can meet yours. Send my love to Remus, Randy, Shanea and Taimi if you still keep contact with her. Well see you there.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Amethyst  
  
Lexia was over the moon when she read this and ran over to Randy and told him straight away. He had smiled and agreed as he had finally got over his anger, saying that he wished to continue the kiss that's all. During the week however, she had gone over Remus's house because she had questions that needed answering. She walked up the pebble drive way extremely nervous which was stupid, this was Remus her friend since 1st year.  
  
After entering, she stared around the cosy cottage smiling it had always given her a feeling of warmth. She turned to face him as she stared at the floor avoiding her eyes; she sat beside him and put a hand on his knee looking worried.  
  
"Remus, please talk to me your my friend and it saddens me to see you like this."  
  
He looked up at her, his amber eyes piercing through hers making her look away at the intensity.  
  
"Every time I see you I feel a pang in my chest, every time I hear you I wish to hear it for the rest of my life, every time I see you with him...I...god Lexia I'm jealous...I"  
  
He lifted her chin to meet his eyes and whispered.  
  
"I love you Lexia..."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. At first it was sweet and held back, but soon he got more and more passionate and demanding. Lexia's mind was racing but the last thought she had before she lost it was that she was going to regret it.  
  
And that's when they both lost control.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she stared around, coming in to focus she new where she was even before she opened her eyes. It was Remus's bedroom and she was in his bed. She closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek. She had done it. She had cheated on Randy with Remus.  
  
Remus knew she was awake, he knew she was regretting and he knew she was crying. He had felt guilty himself but he couldn't help but feel utterly happy. He tightened his grip around her waist pulling her closer and planting butterfly kisses on her shoulder, stroking her cherry locks as he propped himself up with his elbows and smiled down at her kissing away her tears before turning her over to look at him.  
  
"Lexia, you might regret everything about last night but to me it was a blessing. I love you and no one can take that away from me" He leaned down and kissed her, making her melt as she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
It quickly deepened as he pulled her closer to him making him smile. She broke it staring up at him, his amber eyes filled with lust and passion. He ran his hand once more through her hair before she slipped out of his grasp and got out of bed, wrapping one of the satin sheets around her as she went to get changed in the bathroom.  
  
And he laid there, his mind whirling about everything that had happened. He was going to have to fight for her even though it was a losing battle. Happily married, daughter, great life, god he wished for that but he knew it could never be his. Lexia quickly brushed her hair and stopped staring into the mirror.  
  
"Ok what do you see" she said to herself.  
  
"I see a woman, who has a beautiful husband and daughter, fantastic life and who is falling in love with her best friend" she wiped away a tear and went out.  
  
Remus looked up and got out of bed he wrapped one of the sheets around his waist and walked up to her smiling and putting his arms around her waist staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"You look so beautiful, you don't even need to be glamour up" he whispered seductively smiling down before meeting her lips once more, this time he kissed her more hungrily then before.  
  
She couldn't help respond, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer to her stroking his hair gently. He broke the kiss looking down on her and grinned as he whispered  
  
"I don't even know why you put your clothes back on..."  
  
He grinned and once more they lost all though and mind.  
  
For once in her life Lexia didn't regret.  
  
Remus woke to find his bed empty. He bolted up and looked around and called her name when he knew there would be no answer he knew there wouldn't be. She had left long ago and had gone back to her husband and her perfect life, how he was going to face her now was a mystery.  
  
He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to have a very cold shower while he thought about his situation. Meanwhile, a couple of meters away Lexia was sitting under a cherry tree, her crystal eyes streaming with tears and had a tinge of red. She couldn't go back, she new that she would have to answer to Randy and she couldn't just leave Remus I mean he was bound to come over their house anytime soon and she couldn't go back, not yet.  
  
She shed a few more tears before her necklace began to shine brightly and that's when she heard a popping noise and it wasn't Shanea it was Cherry. Cherry was Randy's cousin and quite a close one. She was friends with Cherry but they where just friends and not as close as she is well was with Shanea.  
  
Cherry embraced her tightly letting her cry into her shoulder. Cherry had medium length black locks and fiercely green eyes and fair skin. She was very supportive and Lexia had thanked her for coming. They talked for a while as she had asked about Bellatrix and Randy but not about why she was crying which was a relief.  
  
Cherry took her back home as Lexia nodded slowly her bottom lip trembling as she opened the polished oak doors and put her clock up on the stand.  
  
She walked into the foyer, looking around the quiet room.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
"Lexia? Is that you?"  
  
Shanea came out of the kitchen and walked over to her swiftly, pulling her into an embrace. Lexia was taken aback slightly and pulled away, frowning at Shanea.  
  
"What's the matter? What happened?"  
  
She noticed the redness of her eyes, as if she was crying. She became alarmed as her eyes widened.  
  
"Is it Bella? Where is she? What happened Shanea!"?  
  
"I...I think you better come into the kitchen with me Lexia...we have much to discuss..." Shanea stuttered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Lexia was still concerned but followed her to find The Order there, all solemn and red-eyed.  
  
"It's best you sit down Alexia...we have some bad news..."  
  
She was getting cross now, it was like they were stalling her or something?  
  
"I think I'll stand Albus, just say it..."  
  
Albus took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, thinking on how to tell it to her.  
  
"Alexia, at 4:30 this morning, Randy went missing, he was out the night looking for you and didn't return. We went looking for him and...and Mr. Weasley found Randy's body...I'm sorry Alexia but...Randy was killed, by Death Eaters we presume, his hands were bound and his body was badly bruised...It seems he couldn't fight them off..."  
  
Alexia froze. She stared in shock at the faces of her friends and family. Her knees gave way and she crashed to the floor before a piercing, soul-racked scream came from the Kitchen. She began to shake uncontrollably before fainting.  
  
When she woke she felt a wave of ice go over her, as her eyes focused she noticed she was in her room, she sat up and looked around before feeling incredibly weak again, as the reality sank in. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling so many emotions. Despair. Guilt. Betrayal. Worry. Confusion. Anger. Yet, the one that was most profound was: Emptiness. The tears welled in her eyes as she sat up, clutching the sheets and crying. Her loud sobs and screams could be heard through-out the quiet Manor.  
  
For days she stayed in her room, bed more like it. Not moving, eating, sleeping, drinking. Nothing. Just....existing, crying, screaming... Various people tried to come in but she would through curses at them, they even tried Bella but she wouldn't even look at her either. Everything reminded him of her and she didn't want to lose it.   
  
Meanwhile, downstairs Shanea, Albus, Minevera, Cherry, Amethyst, Most of the Weasley family, Taimi and Lily's sister and cousins Natasha, Catalina and William, were all trying to think up a way to get the grieving Lexia out of her room.  
  
"It's just no good, I mean...she is prepared to kill someone to stay in that room..." said Shanea while hold Bella on one hip.  
  
"We can't just leave her in there shes had her time now she needs to get out and move on with her child!"  
  
"Shes just lost her husband, for christs sake Will!"  
  
They all sat down in silence, trying to think up what they could do.  
  
"Give me a go..."  
  
They all looked up at Rmus, amazed, it was the first time he had spoken since it happened.  
  
"But...Remus, you know how she is, what makes you think she'll let you in after rejecting Bella?"  
  
Remus gave Percy a piercing glare before banging his fists on the table.  
  
"Don't you dare underestimate me again, boy" he growled.  
  
They all stared at him in fear as Shanea tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked it off and strode out towards Lexia.

He stared at the oak doors for what seemed like forever. What was he to say? To the one woman he loved beyond Heaven and Earth yet who proberbly despised him. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought back to that day. It was his fault. His fault that Randy had died. His fault that he had ruined his one loves life. His fault that Bella will grow up without her father. His fault...

He choked in his tears as he turned the knob slowly, pushing forward.  
  
Lexia had grabbed her wand, prepared to blast whoever it was into oblivion.  
  
"Lexi?..." stuttered Remus.  
  
She froze, she felt a constricting pain go over her, she lowered her wand. Remus entered the room and closed the door, standing still as he gasped. Lexia had come out of the covers as he saw her for the first time in 2 weeks. Her hair was tattered and wild curls cascaded down her back, the front parts of her hair were sticking to her face, wet from the sweat and tears. Her skin was oily and red, with dark patches under her eyes. As he looked into those crystal blue oceans he once adored he felt seering pain hit his chest and darted away. What once lived in those adoring, warm eyes was now, lifelessness, death, hatred, despair, suffering...  
Lexia's clothes where torn and tattered and she was sitting in the middle of the bed, paper scattered around her. Remus cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but Lexia got there first.  
  
"You dare speak a work to me I shall blast you into nothingness for that is where you have cast me..." she muttered loud enough for him to hear. Her voice was as cold as ice and such poison and hatred lingered there.  
  
"You are too listen to what I have to say and maybe...maybe you shall get a word in"  
She took a deep breath then looked up at him, giving him a piercing gaze.  
  
"You have destroyed me, you have taken away my soul, my life, my love...you have made my daughter have to grow up without her father, you have had this world lose Randy Silverwolf the grace of this world, the one person who wanted to make a difference...you have destroyed me...you have destroyed me...YOU HAVE DESTROYED ME REMUS LUPIN! YOU HAVE DESTROYED ME!" She panted slightly, catching her breath from the scream, after falling back into the pillows, crying heart-aching sobs. She lied there, staring into nothing before whispering.  
  
"You destroyed me..."  
  
Remus had fallen to his knees by this point, the pain he was feeling was like a thousand knives stabbing him all over and twirling them around in his flesh. He lay, curled up on the floor, crying himself. He reached out to one of the papers and read:  
  
Even in death,  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I'll stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
I'll stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you anymore than I do  
  
I'll stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you anymore than I do  
(I'll die, but real love is forever)  
  
Remus scrunched the paper, bowing his head, before looking up at her.  
  
"Lexia...I know it is my fault, I shall have that sin n my soul for eternity...but until then, hear me out, will you loath me forever? Because if you will then there is no point in me living...for me to have the one thing in my life hate me...what's the point?"  
  
There was silence, and Lexia was first to speak.  
  
"Answer this for me Remus...Who do you turn to when the only person who can dry your tears is the one who made you cry? Don't you see? It's not you who I only hate but myself...I have such a loathing for myself as I do for you...maybe more...do you know how hard it is for me to hate you? I know...I know I should but...I cant bring myself to it...all I am is empty...I've lost him..."  
  
"And Bella?"  
  
"What about her? I have to much hate to love..." she spat, turning away.Remus stared at her, before taking one step forward.  
  
"How would you feel if you lost your father then your mother? Because that is what you little girl is going through...instead of looking after and caring for the last piece of Randy there is your pushing her away, and at a young age, you may get the same treatment in years to come..."  
  
His mouth twitched as he saw the look of horror fill Lexia's face, he had gotten to her. He turned on his heel and walked out, downstairs and back into the Kitchen to meet the amazed faces of family and friends.  
  
A couple of moments later, there was a creaking in the stairs and then a swish of the kitchen door. There stood Lexia, bathed, clothed and alive. They all looked up, shocked before turning to Remus who merely smiled, there was a squeal and a rush of wind as little Bella ran past them all and into her mothers arms.  
  
"Never leave me again mummy..." Bella whispered, crying softly.  
  
A/N : This is in the memory of Nickolas Nathan Saunders. I changed the last bit cause it sucked before.


End file.
